Pleasure boats, such as yachts and small boats, are often moored to either a dock cleat or a mooring buoy. The mooring line is tied around the dock cleat or through a mooring ring on a buoy. Preferably the mooring line is tied to a ring or eye member that is found on the bow of the boat. Because of the difficulty in securing a mooring rope to a relatively remote eye member, such as one found on the bow of a boat, the boater often neglects this procedure and only ties the boat to the cleats on the top surface of the boat. The difficulty created in trying to tie the rope to the buoy ring may be just as hard because the boater must reach down for the buoy and then often must pull it up to tie the line. If the mooring line cannot be pulled up, due to factors such as weight or tension in its anchor line, a second person is usually required. The problem encountered in trying to tie a mooring rope to the ring on the bow of a boat is usually due to the awkward position in which most bow rings are located. Reaching over and trying to reach the bow ring may be very hazardous to a boater, especially in rough waters. An unassisted boater may even find it impossible to moor his boat. It may be especially difficult to attach and detach a tie line to a mooring buoy or a boat bow ring or eyelet, in situations where a boat is not small enough to permit the user to reach down and manually fasten or unfasten the clip. Also, tying the mooring line to cleats on the deck of the boat creates chafe which can weaken and eventually cause failure of the mooring line. And, with more boats being built with pop-up or pull-up cleats there is the problem of failure from the constant stress of the mooring line. When the freeboard is large, the boatsman must use a long boat hook or gaff to reach down and snag the mooring line and lift it up to height where he can manually snap or unsnap the clip from the buoy or bow eye member.
Remote control attachment assemblies are commercially available and such assemblies usually comprise a slide member designed to be attached to a conventional elongated boat hook and then the hook is retained in an open position. This enables the open hook to engage the eye member of the mooring buoy or bow ring. Such assemblies are often difficult to use. The present invention has found that the type of devices which are generally considered the easiest to operate are those employing a long rod which acts as an extension of the boater's arm and wherein the opening and closing of the clip by a remote means eases the burden of the procedure.